The Laws of Courting
by frondeur
Summary: "Trust me." His eyes gazed at her imploringly. He was on his knees, ready to do anything she desired of him. But she turned away, ending the heartbreaking gaze. Because she had never believed in fairy tales. Because Duke Cladian wanted her imprisoned.
1. Preface

Preface

"My dear lady Melide, I hope you know that what you have committed is treason. However, if you admit to it, the sword that dangles so delicately above your neck shall come down gently."

I pushed myself further against the soft chair, my eyes closed. I was getting tired of this, and my mind was wearied by the countless and pointless questions imposed on me. Gritting my teeth, I growled,

"I assure you that _I did not try to kill the king."_

Duke Cladian smiled politely, as if we were having a nice tea conversation. He stood up, towering over me with his stately posture and tall height. His voice was pleasant as he said,

"I'm afraid all evidences are against you, dear Countess; although I would wish it was so, your honorable word cannot prove to justify your innocence."

He stooped down as if to kiss my hand. My eyes fluttered open to behold his wavy locks tumbling down his head as he lowered it to my hand. I snatched my arm away from him, a bitter insult to his false manners. I hissed,

"I do not wish your _poisonous _lips to touch me!"

I could see him tense, but it was soon gone. He stood up, his gray eyes boring into my black ones. Finally, after a long moment of edgy silence, Cladian bowed lowly, as if I was still in a respectable position.

"Farewell, Lady Melide."

He solemnly strode to the door, and swung open the heavy chamber entrance. The wooden doors shut with a loud _thud, _leaving my chambers feeling more like the prison that it served as.

I almost, _almost _found myself wishing cladian was back into the room again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Duel of the Gentlemen

Chapter 1:

The Duel of the Gentlemen

"You are surprisingly popular here, Lady Melide."

I sipped at my tea, my eyebrows raised. Lady Isabella sat across from me, her thin lips puckered as if she had just tasted something unpleasantly sour. Several other ladies sat beside the fire, enjoying the winter night tea party. I put down the delicate china with a small clink – enough to create a ripple of dissatisfaction and aggravation on Lady Isabella's thin countenance – and asked archly,

"Surprisingly? Did you expect me to be a social outcast?"

Isabella gave her neighbor a 'look' that consisted of a sly half-smile and a flutter of her fan. Her neighbor lowered her face to hide the mirror of Isabella's 'look.' She flicked her wrist and said with a dripping sweet voice,

"Oh no, I did not mean it _that_way, I assure you."

With this, she gave a shrilly laugh, and fanned herself lightly. A touch of anger made me blush, but I held my tongue. There were many times when my mouth had gotten me into trouble, and I learned to at least remind myself of this.

Had I been a skilled lady of the court, I would have been able to sneak in a comment that was sweet on the outside but filled with nasty poison. Alas, I was nothing of the kind; I was just Melide – always angry at the little tittering of the ladies and annoyed as a dragon that has its tail bitten by a dog. From my lack of response, a thin cloud of silence settled over us, of which I had no objection to. I rather thought that the ladies of court talked too much, like chickens squawking at any chance they got. Silence was good for my nerves and theirs too, I believed.

"So."

Lady Janettere spoke, looking nervous from the silence. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking from each face to face for any encouragement. All she had were pairs of glassy eyes and curled lips to look at. I made no attempt to carry on a conversation, and the other ladies seemed to depend on her to break the quiet. She took a sip of tea and continued,

"Christmas ball is coming soon, and I would like to know what each of you shall wear."

The other women jumped at it like hungry cats. I inwardly sighed, feeling how pathetic this was. Was there really a need to know what the others would wear, when it'd all be revealed quite soon? I stayed quiet until Lady Isabella commented with a sugary drawl,

"I hear His Majesty shall be holding even a bigger party than last year's. It shall cost a lot of money, I daresay. How generous he is!"

I looked up quickly.

"I do not know why you call him generous. It is of no cost to him, is it?"

Isabella frowned.

"Whatever can you mean, my dear lady?"

I should have known that I shouldn't have spoken at all. However, the boulder was well on its way crashing down the hill, so I continued,

"What do I mean? I think everyone knows how the King taxes all the citizens unfairly. I would know this, I assure you; being a Countess and managing my estate's affairs, I can remark of the steady rise of taxes each year. _That_is why the festivities are getting grander each year."

The ladies fluttered their fans nervously. To criticize the king was treading on dangerous grounds. I felt impatient with all of them. They had no courage, no brains, and no thoughts of their own! Their minds were mush, and it was all because of the clothes, the parties, the wines, the endless and pointless tea parties. I stood up abruptly, finding no tolerance left.

I quickly swept a curtsy to Lady Isabella – the hostess – and said,

"I think I am only ruining your good humor this night."

With that, I left the room. A servant, who was waiting outside of the door, quietly led me to the exit of the house and with a bow, left me in the bitter cold of the night. The black satin that was the sky and air wrapped my shoulders with whispering coolness. I breathed in and out slowly, daring my heart to beat any faster. _Slowly, slowly…_

My carriage was waiting outside, but the coachman was nowhere to be seen. I supposed that he was inside with the other servants, having a drink or two.

Good.

I briskly walked to the carriage, which was pulled by one horse. Petting the animal gently, I unhitched it. It quietly neighed, shaking its head. Without wasting any more time, I jumped unto its back smoothly, tucking my skirts around my legs. I commanded with a tug of its mane,

"Run!"

With a start, the chestnut mare broke into a gallop. I didn't mind where it was going; I was savoring the freedom of the ride. I threw back my head, and letting my pins tumble from my raven black hair. I must have looked ridiculous. A pale creature, laughing hysterically in the cold winter night, her black hair almost invisible in the dark. I didn't mind.

It was so easy to forget all the boredom of court, and the many unspoken laws that bound me in a cage.

But it would've been a lie had I said that I didn't look forward to the duel. It was the only interesting thing that really happened at court _so far_.

**IIIIIIII IIIIIIII**

"How dashing he is!"

Lady Janettere – much to my dismay – had chosen a spot beside me, generously sharing her girlish fancies with me. Many nobles had showed up, and were standing around in various parts of the field where the duel was to take place. Ladies were carrying parasols, guarding their fair faces with the shade. But I didn't want such a bothersome item, and I went without it. Some women gave me strange looks, but I didn't care what they thought. Well, I didn't really _not _care, but I was too preoccupied and lazy to go fetch my parasol.

I asked distractedly,

"Who?"

"Duke Cladian, of course!"

She broke out into a fit of giggles while my eyes were straying to the Duke. I scowled. Yes, he was _handsome, I supposed._He was of a lean build, tall and stately. His hair was of a dark blonde color, and I didn't find anything truly remarkable in _that._But what I found the most mysterious about him were his eyes; they were large and handsome, and seemed to watch everything at once. His irises were golden – a pleasant color, I thought. It reminded me of honey, and I found myself staring into them as if I were hypnotized.

The Duke was studying the blade of his sword with meticulous gravity, his locks falling about his face in gentle curls. I consciously tried to reason myself out of the hypnotizing pull of his countenance. I tried to look for anything trite and flaunting about him – he was, of course, like every other gentleman in Court. They were always vying for the royal couple's favors, dodging in and out of words like a sly little squirrel, watching carefully with gleaming eyes. I gradually convinced myself that he was just another courtier, except blessed with mysteriously attractive features.

Just as I was about to pull my gaze away, Cladian lifted his face from the sword slowly. His eyes met my coal black ones for a brief second, and I turned away with a purposefully contemptuous look on my face. When I looked up again, the Count had strode onto the field. Cladian bowed, to which the Count returned mockingly. I put my hand unto my chest, disgusted at myself; my heart was aflutter, its beats strong and frequent.

I could not watch the duel any longer; I didn't want to risk anything. I felt that if I was there for another second, I'd be… I'd be… I wasn't quite sure what would happen to me, but I knew that I didn't want to know. Holding my skirts, I ignored Janettere's exclamation of surprise.

Some people stared as I went, surprised that I would leave just when the excitement would start. I disregarded them all, my face flushed from my brisk walk.

Burning from curiosity of how the duel was going, I turned around before leaving the field entirely.

The Duke and the Count were standing before each other, hands on the hilts of their swords. But that's not what made my hands cold. That's not what made me almost run from the duel.

The cause of what made my heart pound was the fact that Cladian's eyes were directly on me, his honey irises bearing holes in the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion in the Fire

Chapter 2:

Confusion in the Fire

"I can't_ believe_ that you missed such a _marvelous_ duel, Lady Melide. You should have _seen _Duke Cladian."

"Yes. Well."

I stabbed the cloth with forcefulness, causing a repetitive pattern of _punk-punk-punk_ in the otherwise quiet room. I still blushed to think about those fine pair of eyes, but what was it to me, anyway? Lady Katherine paid no mind to my obvious discomfort and continued to slather on compliment after compliment on Duke Cladian's grace, form, and elegance.

"He waved his sword as if it was nothing but air. I remember that my husband once let me hold his sword; it was heavy as a full suit of armor! You wouldn't believe its weight, seeing how Duke Cladian brandished it with such obvious show of charming elegance and artistic swishes. The Count claimed, of course, that Duke Cladian had offended him or something like that – or was it the Duke who claimed that his honor was touched? Well, I don't know. The point is, the Count lost like a sore thumb and made himself look quite stupid!"

Katherine's voice reminded me of a chicken that was squawking about its hunger. She just kept rambling on, and I thought that Katherine would be able to entertain herself for hours and hours. I began to tune out the high-pitched ramble and stared at the perfectly even stitches on the cloth. The yellow blended perfectly with shades of gold and orange, creating a tulip that looked like it was going to burst from the cloth and blossom into reality. The butterfly that hung about the silky petals was a glorious mixture of all the colors of spring. It was a work of art. Every stitch was perfect, even, beautifully done. There was a time when I wanted to be an exemplary lady, someone who could be called the epitome of grace and feminine perfection. But after _that_ happened, I forgot about it. I hated everyone, everything, every word, and every manner that had to deal with the Court. Even so, some traces of my past mentality lingered.

"…and his clothes! Oh my goodness, have you seen such fashion? The Count's portly body could not have sported such a lovely-"

"Lady Katherine, one who does not know your wifely chastity would rather believe that you are madly in love with Duke Cladian."

That worked a spell.

The chubby lady-in-waiting pursed her lips tightly, her eyebrows furrowed together in an unreadable expression. It was kind of sad, really. I had no friends; even my lady-in-waiting, who should have been my greatest companion and friend, harbored ill feelings against me. It was entirely my fault, though. I made no efforts to endear myself to anyone, and I even actively tried to make my disgust of them known.

"The King! SAVE THE KING!"

A loud voice bellowed in the distance, yelling urgently. I scrambled from my chair and bolted through the door. People – noblemen, ladies, servants, scullery maids, and even children were running through the castle in all different directions, wide-eyed and panicked.

I grabbed a random arm and demanded,

"What's going on?"

The servant bobbed a hurried curtsy and ran outdoors. I followed, holding up my long skirt with one hand and jutting forth the other to keep balance. Across the garden, where the King's quarters were, there was a large pillar of smoke. Soldiers were filing into the doors with their weapons held across their breasts, and servants splashed water at wherever they saw fit. A sudden panic rose in my throat. _Someone set the King's quarters on fire? What! _

I ran confusedly, and grabbed hold of a bucket that lay deserted by a fellow confused person. I sprinted for the well and just as I lowered it in for water, I heard a cool voice behind me.

"What are you doing, Lady Melide?"

I whirled around, and my heart stopped in my throat.

Duke Cladian.

His golden eyes were expressionless, meeting my black eyes with tranquility. He had his arms folded across his chest, the very face of calmness. It was as if he was impervious to the screams and shouts around him, and the servants that dodged him to get to the well. I felt myself pushed out of the way in the chaos, and almost into the Duke. I stepped away quickly and felt the bucket drop from my hands.

"Getting water, of course."

I felt flustered from his very gaze, and I felt heat rise to my face. WHY?

"All the ladies of the court are safely escorted away from the danger, Lady Melide. I wonder why you are here."

"To help His Majesty!"

"That's what the servants and soldiers are for, Lady Melide. I wonder why you put yourself forth to help such a disliked king."

He placed emphasis on the word 'disliked.' I also noticed that he passively stated his observations with the words "I wonder." Well, _I _wondered if he was being accusatory or not. I cleared my throat, wondering what he was suggesting. He was probably accusing me of being a coarse woman, not very ladylike at all. Who cares! I was a woman of action, and if he had anything to say against that, well, it just showed he was a cowardly snivel of a 'gentleman' who wasn't worthy of my…attentions…

As I turned away, I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"Careful."

The word was breathed like a passing rain on a spring shower, there one moment, but gone so quickly that it seemed like it had never been. When I turned to ask what he meant, he was already walking away briskly.

Careful? Of what? The fire? The eyes that watched my?

Why should he care?

I kicked at a pebble and made my way to my chamber. I gave the burning part of the castle one last look, hoping that the King and his family were unharmed. Before he was a greedy king, he was a human being.


	4. Chapter 3: Accusations

Chapter 3:

Accusations

My father was dying.

I gritted my teeth, crumpling the parchment in my hand. How dare he? After he had chased away my mother from me, after he had broken up our family, stolen any form of safety and comfort from me, he was dying with peace. He didn't have to face the corruption of the Court. He didn't have to worry about another damn thing in his entire, cursed life.

And he expected me to be by his side while he died.

What did I care if he kicked the bucket or not? He could have killed himself a million times over before I batted an eyelash. I wished that he would just flop down on the ground and close his eyes forever, never bothering my conscience again.

But I knew that I cared. And I hated myself for it.

It had only been a couple of weeks after the chaos of arson had blazed at Court. I had just been getting used to the tension that terrorized the ladies and gentlemen about the issue of the criminal. They wondered how the criminal had managed to infiltrate the security of the castle – how did he escape? Even worse, could he be among them? I had just been trying my best to adjust to the new atmosphere at Court, and now my father had to go off and die. Useless.

Alas, I knew that I would have to finish this father-daughter business with the old man; perhaps I could find some peace in the process. I had wanted to ask him about his ultimate betrayal to my mother and me, and this would be the perfect chance to accuse him of the deep scar that he slashed into my soul.

I prepared myself for the necessary traveling arrangements, and called Lady Katherine to my side.

"Lady Katherine, I have an urgent business to attend to and I must leave you in the company of the ladies at Court for a week, perhaps several."

There was no immediate response, and I found myself looking at the somewhat inquisitive face of Katherine. Of course, she would be one to be curious and nosy about everything. I had no intention of relieving her gossiping nature, and I merely repeated my empty hope that she would find amusement with the other ladies during my absence. Katherine's face turned a deep shade of red as she replied slowly, emphasizing each word with insufferable sluggishness,

"I am to accompany you, Lady Melide."

I wasn't sure whether to be outraged at her obvious show of disregard for my wishes or to be shocked at her manner of speaking. She seemed truly uncomfortable as she enunciated each word, but there was a blush of pleasure on her cheeks. There was obviously some element of dark happiness in her disrespect for my traveling plans.

"I'm sorry? Was that a suggestion, Lady Katherine, or was that a command?"

"Both, Milady. I am to accompany you."

"Pray tell me your motives."

"I'm afraid that I can't, even if I wished to. I have direct orders from Duke Cladian."

I froze at the name, my entire being turning into a statue. My dark eyes scrutinized Lady Katherine, wondering if she was making up lies to show off her friendly connection to the dashing Duke. I found only malicious honesty and a sort of impertinent pride. I raised my chin, glaring at the portly lady with a heavy frown etched into my face.

"I demand to speak to Duke Cladian this instant. Arrange a meeting immediately, Lady Katherine."

I swept from her presence, turning my face to hide the red blush of anger. How dare he! How dare she! How dare anyone! Everything started to make sense now. Duke Cladian had clearly eyed me with suspicion on that night of attempted assassination of the King. Duke Cladian wanted to make sure that I was never out of his watchful gaze, because he suspected me.

Oh God, he suspected me. The Duke himself, second only to the King in power, money, and influence. He suspected me as the criminal! Me!

My hand kept trembling.

I found that I was unable to hold the porcelain water jug without it shaking uncontrollably. Afraid that the water would spill, I set it down hastily on the wooden writing table. It made a loud clang, and the maid scurried to my chambers to see if there was a mess to clean up. I waved her away with uncertain movements, my heart beating so loudly that I was afraid that the maid would hear it and become suspicious.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm innocent. I'm innocent. Anyone could see that."

I whispered this under my breath, pacing about the room with nervous hands clasped before me, as if in prayer. How could I have even come up with a plot like that? I may be disliked and I may be disgusted with the Court – but attempted murder? Impossible!

I whirled about, and caught a glimpse of my reflection on a nearby mirror. I drew close to it, examining my terrified expression. My eyes looked wild, almost, searching desperately for a light of hope. My hair curled about my face like a dark cloud of despair, disheveled from the pacing. My lips were pale and cracked from all the nervous licking. The Duke could not see me like this.

I called the maid.

In a situation such as this, one had to pretend courage even if one did not have it. I picked a fiery red dress that fanned out from my body like a roaring blaze of sunset. The maid carefully braided my hair and lifted it in a bun so that no strand was out of place. A smudge of crimson was dabbed onto my lips. I looked into the mirror and saw a façade of defiance and confidence – inside, I was trembling with fear.

There was nothing to do but wait. I sat on the wooden chair, my eyes boring dully into the dying flames in the fireplace. My palms grew damp with the anticipation of the wait, but I willed myself to sit still.

I was no murderer. I had nothing to hide.

"Duke Cladian wishes for your presence, Milady."

The maid had entered the chambers, her head bowed respectfully. I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Am I to go meet him in his study?"

"No, Milady. He has come in person to honor your request for an arrangement. He now waits for permission to speak to you, Milady."

"Very well."

The two words came out hoarsely, and I cleared my throat. I got up from the chair uncertainly, as if it had been the first time in one hundred years since I had been on my feet. I strode out of my private chambers and into the main room, where I saw Duke Cladian with his back turned toward me. I suddenly grew more afraid, seeing that straight back and golden hair falling in short, gentle waves. However, I tried to replace the fear with anger, and I soon succeeded.

"Duke Cladian."

He turned, briefly took in my stone-faced countenance, and bowed. I curtseyed stiffly, feeling as if my neck was a wooden rod.

"Lady Melide. I understand that you wished to see me."

"Indeed, Duke Cladian."

I paused, considering how to best accuse him of accusing me.

"I gained knowledge of the fact that you have forbidden my traveling out of Court."

It was now Cladian's turn to pause, and he regarded my stern face somewhat gently. I wanted to scream and bash his head into the wall; why did he have to be so calm? Couldn't anything touch his mild manners? Was he too good for rashness, or even anger?

"Yes."

His answer was said carefully, as if he was weighing the word heavily in his mind. He continued,

"I am rather afraid that it is best to stay at Court, as it is easier to carry on…certain investigations."

"Of what, pray?"

"I believe that you know, Lady Melide. I believe that we all know."

His honey colored eyes gazed into mine thoughtfully, as if we were having a philosophical discourse rather than an accusatory conversation. I almost laughed right into his face, but I controlled myself. It was no good to start being hysterical now.

"I am sure that I have no idea what you allude to, Duke Cladian."

He bowed his head slightly, staring at the patterns on the carpet silently. I hated how the silence between us wasn't that of uncertainty; he seemed absolutely set upon the idea that I was guilty. I sank down into a nearby chair, watching him with a mix of outrage, frustration, despair, and…hope. Alas, when he opened his mouth to speak, it was no message of hope.

"Why were you out on that night, alone, Countess?"

"I heard noise and I wished to help in any way I could."

The Duke's eyes were unfaltering as he said softly,

"Please reconsider your hasty answer. There were able men – servants – who were aiding the extinguishing of the fire. Your delicate hands could not do such rough labor."

"Think what pleases you, Duke Cladian. I merely speak the truth."

"It is not uncommon knowledge among the Court ladies and gentlemen of your…outspoken dislike of the King."

I wanted to hurl a nearby porcelain ornament at his head, but I clenched my fists instead.

"I am entitled to my opinions; certainly, it is unfair to believe that what I think is automatically translated to what I will do."

"It is unfair, certainly."

Cladian looked unconvinced, however.

"I hear that the King has been eluding your demands for repayment of certain debts."

That was true. The King did owe me a vast sum of money – the same money that he spent carelessly on many of his festivities and courtly entertainments. Cladian was still as a statue, watching my reactions carefully.

"The sudden death of the King would inevitably bring to light the money that he owes you, Lady Melide."

He was accusing me. I grew pale, suddenly realizing that whatever I said in my defense would fall on deaf ears. Everyone at Court hated me, and they were using this opportunity to drive me to my doom. Duke Cladian was the leader of them all, and he was eager to see me off to my imprisonment, or even death. The Duke contemplated my sudden blanching, and most likely believed it to be the result of his interrogation, and the result of being "found out."

Cladian stepped forward quietly, his voice low.

"My dear Lady Melide, I hope you know that what you have committed is treason. However, if you admit to it, the sword that dangles so delicately above your neck shall come down gently."

I pushed myself further against the soft chair, my eyes closed. I was getting tired of this, and my mind was wearied by the countless and pointless questions imposed on me. Gritting my teeth, I growled,

"I assure you that _I did not try to kill the king."_

Duke Cladian smiled politely, as if we were having a nice tea conversation. He stood up, towering over me with his stately posture and tall height. His voice was pleasant as he said,

"I'm afraid all evidences are against you, dear Countess; although I would wish it was so, your honorable word cannot prove to justify your innocence."

He stooped down as if to kiss my hand. My eyes fluttered open to behold his wavy locks tumbling down his head as he lowered it to my hand. I snatched my arm away from him, a bitter insult to his false manners. I hissed,

"I do not wish your _poisonous _lips to touch me!"

I could see him tense, but it was soon gone. He stood up, his gray eyes boring into my black ones. Finally, after a long moment of edgy silence, Cladian bowed lowly, as if I was still in a respectable position.

"Farewell, Lady Melide."

He solemnly strode to the door, and swung open the heavy chamber entrance. The wooden doors shut with a loud _thud,_leaving my chambers feeling more like the prison that it served as.

I almost, _almost _found myself wishing Cladian was back into the room again.


End file.
